The invention relates generally to fasteners, and more particularly to threaded fasteners and assemblies.
Threaded fastening systems comprising a bolt and a resilient cone shaped member that flexes or deflects when clamped between the bolt head and a work surface are known generally. The cone shaped member may be a discrete part, for example a washer, or may be formed unitarily with the bolt. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,339; 4,193,434; 5,056,975; 5,282,710; 5,333,978; and 5,807,052.
It is known generally in threaded fastening systems to pre-assemble a bolt with a workpiece, and to retain the bolt in an opening through the workpiece or through some other member, for example with an annular protrusion on the bolt shaft that cooperates with a constricted portion of the opening. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,193,434; 5,782,595; 5,807,052; and 5,871,319.
It is also known generally in threaded fastener systems to limit a clamping force applied to a fixture disposed between a fastener head and a work surface with a discrete load bearing sleeve member disposed about the fastener shaft between the fastener head and the work surface. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,434; 5,807,052; and 5,870,319.
The present invention is drawn toward advancements in the art of threaded fasteners.
An object of the invention is to provide novel threaded fasteners that overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel threaded fasteners that are reliable and economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel threaded fasteners for retaining fixtures on work pieces.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel threaded fasteners that are pre-assembled with fixtures prior to mounting the fixtures on work pieces.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide novel threaded fasteners having flanges that deflect upon engagement with a fixture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide novel threaded fasteners having a protruding member that limits clamping compression of the fixtures.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel threaded fasteners comprising generally a partially threaded shaft having a head disposed thereon and a deflectable flange protruding outwardly from the shaft at or near the head. The deflectable flange has a generally concave surface facing toward a leading end of the fastener shaft. A protuberance is disposed on the shaft and spaced apart axially from the concave surface of the deflectable flange.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel threaded fasteners in combination with fixtures mountable on work pieces, comprising generally a fastener having an at least partially threaded shaft with a head, and a compression limiting member disposed on the shaft and extending outwardly beyond a diameter of the threaded portion thereof. The fastener shaft is disposable in an opening of the fixture, and the threaded shaft is engageable with a threaded bore of the work piece when the fixture is mounted thereon. The compression limiting member is spaced axially from the fastener head and is engageable with the workpiece when the fastener head is disposed against the fixture, whereby compression of the fixture is limited by engagement of the compression limiting member with the workpiece.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel threaded fasteners pre-assembled with fixtures mountable on work pieces, comprising generally a shaft having a head and a threaded leading end portion, a deflectable flange protruding outwardly from the fastener shaft, the deflectable flange having a bottom side with a generally concave surface facing toward the leading end portion of the shaft, and a compression limiting member disposed on the shaft and extending outwardly beyond the threaded shaft diameter. The compression limiting member is spaced axially from the fastener head, and the fastener shaft is disposed, and in some embodiments retained, in an opening of the fixture.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.